The inventive concept relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including vertical channel transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
As the degree of integration of integrated circuit devices increases, design rules with respect to components of the integrated circuit devices may be significantly decreased. In particular, as more and more transistors are included in semiconductor devices, the gate length of each transistor may be reduced, and likewise, the channel length may be reduced. Vertical channel transistors have been introduced in order to increase an effective channel length by increasing a distance between source and drain regions in highly-integrated semiconductor devices.